


In Your Dreams

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, its mostly dialouge, this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrol antics lead to a confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything on here in forever, and I have been working on this for months.  
> There was another scene I had started writing, but this ending felt better.

“Hey! Slow down LB!” Chat Noir was chasing the girl who was oblivious that his flirting was more than that.

“Never.” 

“I’ll give up puns for a week.”

Ladybug stopped. “Two weeks.” But the little amount of time that she had stopped was enough for Chat Noir to catch up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

She squealed. “Chat! Put me down.”

“Never M’lady. I’ve got you now, and I’m never letting you go.” 

Chat stopped spinning. 

“Put. Me. Down.” Ladybug stared at Chat Noir.

“As you wish.”

Chat Noir let her down, but the two remained close together. Ladybug smiled at him. 

“Thank you.”

“A smile and a thank you? From M’lady? If I didn't know any better I might think you have feelings for me.”

Ladybug put on a sarcastic tone. “Oh no! You found out my secret! Whatever shall I do now?”

Chat grabbed her hand. “Perhaps a kiss?” 

“Only in your dreams.”

Chat sat down on the roof. “I guess that I’ll have to dream then.” He laid back. 

“Come on Chat. We have to finish our patrol.”

“I can't. I'm asleep waiting for M’lady to kiss me.”

Ladybug bent down and paused she was close enough to kiss him. Chat held his breath. 

She grabbed Chat Noir by the hand and tried to pull him up. “Come on, Chat.”

As much Ladybug pulled, it was obvious she wasn’t really trying. 

“Chat Noir. We don’t have time for this.” She dropped his hand. 

“A kiss is what will awake this cat.” 

Ladybug huffed. “I could just leave you here.”

Chat Noir opened his eyes. “You wouldn't.”

Ladybug sat down next to him. “But I could.”

They were looking at each other now. 

“You know, LB, I was expecting you to leave because you know I would follow you.”

“Where would the fun be in that?” Ladybug was the one smirking now. 

“And I know that you are strong enough to pull me to my feet by yourself.”

Ladybug stayed silent. She looked at the ground. 

“M’lady?” Chat sat up. “LB?” He held her hand. “Ladybug?”

She turned her head to face him and smiled sheepishly. 

“No puns. Three weeks.”

“What?”

“I slowed down.”

“Oh, right. But, wait, you said two weeks.”

“I changed my mind.”

“Alright. I’ll try my best, but I can’t make any purr-omises.”

“Chat!”

“Like I said, Bugaboo, I’ll try my best.”

“And to think I almost kissed you.”

Chat Noir’s face lit up with shock. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not that surprising. Is it?”

“Yes, it is. I mean it's not like I haven't given you the chance before.”

“But you're always flirting with me Chat. It doesn't mean anything.”

“Really? Is that what you think?”

“That’s what I think, but sometimes I hope I’m wrong.”

“Ladybug, I have been hopelessly in love with you since I first met you, but I flirt because I have never been good at expressing myself, and there is something about this suit that just makes flirting come naturally.”

“Oh, Chat. I- I wish I could say I’m in love with you with that much confidence, but I don’t know because there is this other guy that I’ve been in love with for so long because he is just-” She paused. “Just so perfect, and you, you’re not, which I love too.”

“That’s okay Bugaboo, you don’t have to love me. I just want you to be happy.”

Ladybug moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. Desperation filled her eyes. “That’s not what I’m saying. I do love you, it has just never felt right because I never knew how you really felt and this other guy holds so much of my heart, but he doesn’t even notice me.”

“I don’t know how anyone could not notice you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, and I doubt it is any different without your mask.”

“Thank you Chat. I didn’t realize how much I needed to talk about this. I’ve tried to make myself stop loving you so that I could really try to be with the other guy, but every time you make your way back in my heart, and I think after tonight, that is enough for me to know.”

“To know what?”

“That this is what I want.”

Ladybug leaned forward and kissed him.

“I love you, Chat Noir. You have changed my life so much. I’m not gonna stop myself from loving you.”

“I love you too, Ladybug. I told you that I've never been very good at expressing myself, but I love you and will never stop loving you no matter what.

* * *

 

They sat there for hours talking about anything and everything. They talked about all the little things they had never known about each other. They told each other their favorite colors, foods, subjects, seasons, apps, and books. They talked some about their best friends and about their Kwamis.

_ “What’s your favorite class?” _

_ “Physics.” _

_ “So my kitty loves Physics. I’ll have to bring my homework to patrol next time, so you can help me.” _

Eventually, as the night grew darker, their conversations got deeper. They talked about their dreams, their fears, and their home lives.

_ “Three kids huh?” _

_ “Yeah. Emma, Hugo, and Louis.” _

_ “Emma. I like that name. It’s pretty.” _

Eventually, they just laid on their backs watching the stars. 

At least Ladybug was. Chat Noir had his head turned and was watching his Lady.

Ladybug shifted closer to Chat and turned to lay on her side. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Kitty. We should go home.”

“We’re purr-fect right where we are. I could spend the rest of my life like this.”

“Silly Kitty.” She snuggled closer to him. “I should go to bed.”

“Don’t go.”

“I have school in the morning.”

“Stay with me.”

Ladybug shifted so she could look him in the eye. “Chat…” 

“Please?”

“Okay. Just for a little bit.” Ladybug yawned and wrapped her arms around her partner.

They laid there, curled into each other, and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Marinette woke up lying next to Adrien Agreste. She wasn’t surprised as she had had a dream like this before: waking up to the one who held her heart.

Except this wasn’t a dream. Marinette sat up and took in the scene.

This wasn’t a dream. She was sitting on a very real roof, next to a very real (very adorable) sleeping Adrien, and to the side was a very real Tikki sleeping next to a very real black creature that she could only guess was a Kwami.

The previous night’s memories came rushing back to her. 

She had fallen asleep on the roof with Chat Noir. The creature next to Tikki had to be Chat Noir’s Kwami. Adrien Agreste, the boy she had just resolved to get over, was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: The boy she had just given her heart to. 

Chat Noir: The boy she had kissed multiple times the night before.

Chat Noir: The boy she loved.

Marinette didn’t have much time to think about it before Adrien woke up.

“Kitty, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Good morning Bugaboo. It looks like we-” Adrien sat up and really opened his eyes. “Marinette? What? Wait-” His eyes widened. “Ladybug?”

“Adrien?”

“You’ve literally been right there in front of me the whole time.”

“Well, behind you really, but I’ve spent my years pining after you, and rejecting you at the same time.”

“We are a little ridiculous aren’t we.”

“Yea.” Marinette looked out at the end of the sunrise. “This might be the earliest I’ve ever woken up in years.”

“I can imagine, seeing as you are always late to class in the mornings.” He shot her a smug look.

“Hey!” She nudged him with her shoulder playfully. “You’re not much better!”

“Touche. How about we both go home in a bit, get ready for school, then meet up for breakfast, and not be late to class?”

She leaned over and kissed him. “Sounds like a plan.” She stood up and transformed into Ladybug.

Adrien stood up. “I didn’t say you had to leave now.”

“Oh Kitty, I would stay, but I have a date I have to look beautiful for.”

“You already are beautiful, Princess.”

Marinette blushed. “See you later Alley Cat?”

“Bye.” Adrien transformed and prepared to leave. 

“No goodbye kiss for your princess?”

He sent her a signature Chat Noir grin as he left. “Only in your dreams.”

* * *

 

When they met up later the first thing Adrien did was kiss her. “I should have kissed you earlier. You were all I could think of this morning.”

“Good morning to you too.” She linked her arm in his. “Where are we eating this morning?”

“Well, there’s this fabulous bakery I’ve heard a million great things about. Wanna check it out? I hear the owners have a really cute daughter.”

Marinette blushed. “Well, I heard said daughter has a boyfriend who looks great in black spandex and could totally beat you up.”

“Who could beat me up: the boyfriend or the daughter?”

Marinette thought for a second. “Both.”

They both burst out laughing.

“So are we gonna go back in and get food or not?”

“Let’s go silly kitty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Sydneytriestowrite


End file.
